The Pied Flutist of Hamlin
by Meanae
Summary: This is a twisted version of the Pied Piper story. Read at your own risk.


The Pied Flutist of Hamlin  
  
  
  
Once there was a town named Hamlin. This town had a very serious problem. That problem was mice. Now I know mice has a tendency to be cute, but they aren't cute anymore when one decides to make it's home in your home. I know that from personal experience. The nasty little buggers, chewing whatever they please.  
  
Anyways this town of Hamlin had a serious problem with mice. They were everywhere! In shoes, under beds, being so bold as to steeling food from tables that people were eating on at the moment. A regular infestation. So bad that if it were any worse, I am sure they would start making off with people. Evil creatures that they are.  
  
So the town hired an exterminator by the name of Duo.  
  
" Shinigami's Extermination at your service, lady and gents," introduced the aforementioned exterminator," Quatre and I will get rid of your mice problem. For a price of course."  
  
"Of course," sneered the mayor Tuberov.  
  
"What is your price and will you actually get the job done," sighed counsel member Relena.  
  
"We sure will. I may run and hide, but I never lie," smiled the black clad man.  
  
" I don't think we should hire him," spoke up counsel member Wufei.  
  
"What do you mean," gasped Relena. She was appalled anyone would disagree with her.  
  
" The authoress told of a better exterminator," Wufei replied.  
  
"You still believe in fairytales of authors and authoresses," Relena miffed.  
  
"Whoa dude. Don't put down the authoress," paled Duo.  
  
"I agree with Duo miss Relena," spoke up Quatre.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"The authoress Volleys decides what we do in this fic," answered Wufei in a solemn voice, while Duo and Quatre nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Can we get back to the story now," sneered an irritated Tuberov. He hates feeling out of control.  
  
"Well if the authoress spoke of a better exterminator, Q-man and I better go," Duo said.  
  
"Neither of us would like to a second rate job," agreed Quatre.  
  
"Nonsense we will hire you," contradicted Relena.  
  
"No, we will not," Wufei contradicted back.  
  
"Let's vote on it," yawned Tuberov.  
  
"Fine," gritted both Relena and Wufei.  
  
"All in favor of hiring Shinigami's Extermination, raise your hand now," Tuberov yawned out. Both Relena and Tuberov raised their hands.  
  
"Then it is agreed we will hire you," Relena sparkled.  
  
"If you say so," shrugged Duo," It'll be 1,000 zenny then."  
  
"Okay," Relena chirped," get to work NOW."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So Duo and Quatre set out to work. They indeed got rid of all of the mice. After being paid, Quatre and Duo left Hamlin to go back to exterminator school. They wanted to the best in the fic after all.  
  
Unfortunately a pregnant mouse decided that the town of Hamlin would make a good place to raise her young ones. Okay so it is not unfortunate, Trowa gets to make an appearance later because of that mouse.  
  
Where was I? Oh! Yes that right. The mouse and her young ones multiplied in the unknown way of life and fanficdom. There were tons of mice almost seemingly over night. In reality it was six months.  
  
When people realized that they indeed had a mouse problem again instead of the ghost of Scrooge making all that racquet, they decided to invest in cats this time. Poor cats, being shoved at mice to be evilly and horribly tortured. All of the cats disappeared and vowed to never come back again. The ones that were lucky enough to escape, that is. The one that weren't are feeding owls, hawks, and coyotes. Poor, poor cats.  
  
So the town counsel decided to give dogs a try, after all what could it hurt? Now don't laugh at me. I have seen dogs eat mice. Too bad for the dogs in my story though. They held their own for as long as they could, but sadly they were no match for the horrible, vile creature monsters known as mice. The dogs all unanimously decided that for once the cats had a good idea when they left. So the dogs left to go serve better humans then the ones they had before.  
  
Once again our town counsel members and mayor were discussing how to solve their mouse problem. Actually it was only the two counsel members that were discussing the matter at hand. Tuberov was there only to look good.  
  
In the middle of the meeting, they were started by a voice.  
  
"I could get rid of your mouse problem," said the quiet voice.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" screamed Relena," don't scare me like that."  
  
The tall, green-eyed stranger merely arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I am sorry we can not hire you at this moment," replied Wufei.  
  
"I see," responded the stranger as he started to leave.  
  
"Can you really get rid of our mice problem?" asked Relena.  
  
"Yes, for 500 zenny."  
  
"Relena we.mhp mhp," Wufei started, but Relena had her hand clamped over his mouth.  
  
"We'll hire you, but not a mouse must be left. If we have any problems after that you will have to get rid of them for us at your own expense," rushed Relena, her hand still tightly clamped over Wufei's mouth.  
  
"I shall be rid of them all and not a single one will ever return," smirked the stranger.  
  
"Tuberov do you agree too?" asked Relena.  
  
"Huh, of ya sure. If you like it I am sure it'll work," said the now awake clueless mayor.  
  
"Then it is agreed then?" asked the stranger.  
  
"Yes," answered Relena.  
  
"I shall start tomorrow in morn," replied the stranger as he turned to leave.  
  
When their newly hired exterminator had left Relena let go of Wufei's mouth.  
  
  
  
"INJUSTICE!" bellowed the now free and indignant Wufei," of all the dishonorable, unjust things woman!"  
  
"Shut up Wufei," retorted Relena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I shall take time to explain to you that this is a small town. In fact it is so small there is only one road that goes through it. Also there is a river that a bridge is over on one side of the town. That done; now Trowa the mysterious exterminator stranger can begin. It is now morning.  
  
He walked to the edge of town opposite of the river. Once there, he reached into his cape and pulled a flute. Okay I know it is the pied PIPER, but Trowa plays the flute. So there :P  
  
He started playing his flute, walking all the while through the town. While he was playing all the mice starting following the enchanting flutist. After he had walked through all of the town and had all of the mice following him, he started walking out of the town toward the river. As you probably have already guessed, all of the mice started jumping into the river. Serves the nasty, evil monsters right, they deserve it. Anyway all the mice drowned.  
  
Being done with his job, the exterminating flutist walked to the town counsel building. When he walked in he was met with the sight of Wufei gagged and tied to a chair. On either side of him was Relena and her puppet Tuberov.  
  
"That was impressive mister what-ever-your-name-is," sparkled the puppet master.  
  
"Thank you. I would like my money now," replied the stranger.  
  
"Now how can we know if you did the job properly," smiled Relena.  
  
"I will be back in two weeks. Have my money then, or I will take treasure that means more to you than money does," replied the green-eyed stranger.  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll see you late then," waved the blond menace.  
  
So the two weeks passed, and our handsome stranger came back. Before he got to the town counsel building he saw Wufei. Being curious Trowa went to talk to Wufei.  
  
"I am not at liberty to say much, I just know I want to out of here before you take justice on this cursed town," was all Wufei would say before he left.  
  
Shrugging Trowa continued to destination.  
  
"Hello there. You are here for money, ne?" no duhed Relena.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um, we don't have any money. Besides you only played your flute. Anyone could do that. So we don't have to pay you anyway. So there you have it," rushed a stupid female counsel member.  
  
"I see," was all he said as left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning Trowa stood outside of the town, like he was the first time. Except the song he played was different than the last one. He walked through the town like before, except children followed instead of mice. Every single child kicked, screamed, and fought anyway they could to follow after the flutist. Then Trowa and the children left never to be seen by the town ever again.  
  
To this day if you listen carefully you can still hear Relena calling for her son.  
  
Hhheeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooooo  
  
The moral of the story is to always pay what you owe and never spend more than you have. This is where the saying 'time to pay the piper' came from.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
I do not own the Gundam Wing characters, Scrooge, or the idea of zenny. I got that from the Dragon Ball series of shows. I do not own the original Pied Piper of Hamlin.  
  
I think the hardest part of writing this story was trying to fit all five of the G-boys in. Please review or flame. I would like input of some sort please. Thanx ^_^ 


End file.
